Teen wolfblood
by aaron1807
Summary: When Scott's mum takes a job in Britain and so they moves to Stonebridge. Scott having just been bitten meets others similar but different to him
1. Chapter 1

Teen wolfblood

Hey everyone, this is my first story so please don't be too harsh. This is a crossover between teen wolf and wolfblood. They are both shows about werewolves. They have a lot of similarities even though wolfblood is less mature than teen wolf is and is on CBBC. This is just a prologue. This is a AU as I am changing some ages of the characters (Scott, stiles, Allison and Lydia are all 14-15) I don't actually know their ages so I can't say if this is a change or not. This starts at the beginning of both shows. It will not follow either show but will ideas from both shows. I am dyslexic so expect some incorrect grammar. Pairings are not yet decided. Enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written in the story. It all belongs to their respected owners

Scott's p.o.v

"Come on man" stiles nagged to me as he was still in a cowering position. I almost hit him with my baseball bat. Even though I feel guilty now he should not have snuck up on me. Me and stiles have been trying to come to a understanding and make some good memories since I move to Britain tomorrow. My mum has taken a new job there. Stiles came round in a frenzy because he overheard his dad (the sheriff) that they found half of a body) stiles wants to go try to find the other half.

"What if whatever tore that body in half is still out there" I said to him, though I knew convincing him was useless I still tried because often these ended with a 'I told you so'.

"We'll be fine he said, who ever did it has probably run off by now" he said as we were getting in his old jeep.

"Is this about me not wanting a leaving party" his look told me my answer

"I just want to go out on bang" he said with a tang of sadness in his voice

"Ok then, let's go, it's not like I can actually get in much trouble I am leaving tomorrow anyway" I said, as each word came out he started to look more and more happy

"Yes!" He practically shouted to me as he started the jeep and sped off towards the forest.

-teen wolfblood-

We crept through the dark forest at a reasonable pace, this caused us to make a bit of a loud noise since it was the dead of night. Stiles then spotted his dad and the other officers. His look told me that we will follow then. unlucky for stiles when he moved his dad turned around and saw him. So did the other officers. Though stile's dad quickly got them to stop pointing guns at him that did not stop the fact that he was taken back to the jeep to go home. As I was now out alone I decided to walk back to my house.

As I was walking I heard a deep growl. I spun round to look at it but a big, black, furry creature jumped out at me. I fell to ground and I could feel pain where whatever that was had bit me. I quickly got up and ran. I don't run very much but I still had a good pace. Almost too quick because I stumbled onto a road. just before a car was about to hit me it swerved slightly and as such my loss of life, or at least a lot of pain was avoided.

I then jogged home. I had completely forgot about my bite as I collapsed onto my bed.

-teen wolfblood-

Next day

Scott's p.o.v

Today was a day that I was dreading. I was leaving my home to go to Britain. Though I am sure Britain is great and would give me a chance for a fresh start. I was leaving stiles. The whole day was a blur. The holding back tears goodbye with stiles and the plane over to Britain. Even in Britain through the airport all the way to our new house. We got there pretty late so I went straight to sleep.

The following morning was odd though. I had no stiles driven up to take me to school with his new crazy idea or fantasy about him and Lydia Martin. I got up and had some toast. Mum then felt prudent to inform me that I have school this morning. Though surprisingly I did not fear going to a new school, I actually was almost excited, almost. Mum handed me some school uniform. This was a bit odd and new for me but it did take out the stress of what to wear on the first day. I got ready and walked out the door to my new life.

-teen wolfblood-

It was on the way to school that I started to think about that night were I was bit. I could not believe I had forgotten about that. I went to look at my bite but it was gone. I swear I had gotten bitten. This was confusing me all the way to the gates of my new school. It seemed pretty normal. I walked into school and went to the office to get my time table and learn all the stuff I need to know. After this I walked out the hall to find my locker.

As I walked down and found my locker this girl almost came running up to and in a interrogative tone said "what are you doing here?"

She almost seemed to be smelling me, I was a bit confused and at lost for words a bit but said "oh, is this your locker. Sorry the office said this number that they might have confused the numbers up. I'm Scott by the way" I was looking for friends so I might as well star now

She seemed to give me a hard stare, like she was trying to read my mind. She then gave a sorrowful apology and said she had the wrong number. She introduced her self as Maddy. Then two people jogged down the corridor, I assumed they were her friends. There was a medium hight ginger girl with glasses on and a pristine uniform. Then a black tall boy with a coat on and a friendly look on his face.

The ginger girl said "there you are Maddy, we were looking for you" the black kid was the first to notice my existence out of the two.

"Oh hey" he said in a friendly tone "are you that new kid from America?"

Realising that this could get me into a group of friends I responded with "yeah my mum got a new job so we just moved out, I'm Scott by the way" I stuck my hand out as well.

He then introduced himself as tom and the girl as Shannon. We got into a light conversation after he asked me about football. Though initially confused because football is different in Britain to America. I was quick to realise he meant soccer.

Me and tom seemed to get on well while Maddy seemed very quiet. Maybe she was just shy. We then walked to class.

When we walked in there was a blond kid talking to the teacher as the front. I assumed he was another knew kid as well. What seemed weird though was that Maddy gave the same look to him and I swear she was sniffing as well. She then looked at me then at him again.

The class seemed pretty normal apart from three most cliché girls I have ever seen, and more importantly how I could her them perfectly from across the room when no one else could. I then could her talking outside. Soon sounds started to invade my ears and brain. Tom was quick to notice something was up and asked to take me to San (don't know if that is what everyone calls it but at my school they call it this so I am just going with that. San is like a school hospital) though it was only a headache and as soon as I got a drink I started to feel a bit better.

By the time lunch rolled around Maddy was still giving me and the blond kid odd looks but me and tom were really getting on. So at lunch brake I went out to play football. Thing was, I have always been shit at football but when I played today I was like a young Ronaldo. I just felt like I had all the time in the world when shooting or deciding how to get past a player. This made me practically a superhero with the boys I played with. Most of them were nice and I was happy to build up a few friends. They all wanted me to join the football team. I thought why not since I could use it as a way to fit in.

-teen wolfblood-

As I walked home I thought more about the enhanced senses and my vanished bite. When I got home I Skyped stiles and he made a joke about me being a werewolf. He did also include that it was a full moon tonight. After the jokes were over we just chatted for a while then I started to get a bit restless. I gave a excuse of I had to go to dinner and I went for a run in the woods. It got pretty late and the next morning I woke up confused and in the middle of a field with no cloths on.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen wolfblood chapter 2

Hey everyone, I realised that I left out a lot of names and key parts in the last chapter. I left out a lot of names because I did not want to fill the chapter with introduction to characters that are not important for a while. At the moment I am focusing on Scott becoming a werewolf.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Afternoon of first day of school

Maddy's p.o.v

I ran home quicker than I ever had ignoring the calls of Shannon. As soon as got in the door I called my mum and dad they had to hear about this. I sat them both down to talk about pack business

I started with "mum there were two new boys today, one was definitely a wolfblood. while the other was a kid from America and had smelt like a wolfblood but different. There was like something else in there as well"

My parents gave grimaced looks then said "we already know about the first, him and his mum and brother are living a bit more tame so that their pack has better contact with the human world. The second boy that is different we have heard nothing about him" then my turned to my dad and said "could wolfblood be slightly different in other countries"

He then responded with "well I have heard rumours of other supernatural creatures. Who's to say that there are other types of wolfblood"

I then thought for a moment and said "he gave no sign of knowing about it or about how I am a wolf blood"

My dad then said "there is a big chance that if there are other types of wolfblood then not all are genetic and others could be passed on in other ways, he may have had it passed and not know"

Then my dads look changed from inquisitive to fear "if he doesn't know about it then he might not know about full moon or if it affects him"

My mum then turned to me and said "go out and find him and try and see if he knows or not"

I then quickly left the house I searched around. Problem was I did not know where he lived and I struggled to get a scent on him.

-teen wolfblood-

I searched for hours until nightfall. I realised that he could be turning now so I stayed in the village so if he came near I would pick it up and I could get him away. Then I heard howling in the woods. I ran to were I heard it and picked up a scent. I tried to follow but whatever he changed into was fast, much after than I am. I followed till he stopped. I was shocked by what I say, it was him, he seamed to be human but then I looked closer and I could see the fur. He suddenly turned round and I heard him sniff. I could see his face had changed so now he had a big nose, pointy ears and fangs coming out of his mouth. He also had piecing yellow eyes. They were similar yet different to my parent and my ones when I wolfed out.

I got down on one knee and put my fist to the floor making a slight cracking noise from the twigs. He looked at me, studying me, he seemed to be looking inside my soul. The boy that was shy and played footy was almost unrecognisably. It was like something completely different was here. I slipped out my phone to take a picture. As soon as I took it he ran off.

I decided to return home since he seemed fine just running around the woods and I could not chase him anyway.

-teen wolfblood-

The next morning

Maddy's p.o.v

As soon as my parents left the den I showed them the picture I took. They were astonished with it. Along with my explanation to what happened and what it was like. I left for school to see if I could corner Scott about it today.

I walked into the corridor and saw Scott talking to tom. I could hear Scott saying about the senses and irritation last night before blacking out and waking up in a field naked. Tom laughed at first. Then realised Scott wasn't joking. Tom asked if he was taking any medication and Scott said he was taking a few pain killers. Tom then sprang into a explanation about falling over and hitting his head then some boys found him and thought it would be funny to leave him naked in a field. Scott seemed to nod a long but was withholding something.

As the day went by I managed to corner Scott when walking home. I knew I had to be careful with how I handled this since it was obvious he had no idea about the wolfblood, or whatever he was.

After exchanging awkward greetings which could easily be put down to the strange looks I have been giving him. I said "I know you don't believe tom's explanation about last night" he seemed to give a nod then said "the night before a moved here me and my friend were creeping round the woods" I was going to ask why but held my tongue to avoid creating a interrogation he continued with "a big black wolf I think with glowing red eyes jumped out at me and bit me. The thing is, the bite healed in a day and then the weird stuff happened"

I realised it is gonna be hard to tell him that he is a wolfblood or more likely a werewolf without freaking him out. I started with "I had a similar thing" he gave me a odd look almost like he didn't believe me. I then said "me and you are similar" I then got out my phone and showed him the picture I took. "This is you last night" I said to his worried expression. I then showed him my yellow eyes, he gave a slight jump then calmed down. I saw it, just for a second his eyes flashed yellow. He realised it as well. I realised I needed to reassure him

"Me and my parents know all about this ok, come round to my house and we can talk" he gave a nod and a "ok sure" and followed me

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

When Maddy cornered me I realised something was. I was scared but also relieved at the same time. I realised that after talking to tom I could not really turn to anyone to help. Finding out that Maddy could be the same brought a bit of hope back to me. As we walked into the door of her house her parents were in the kitchen. Though Maddy introduced me and explained everything that we know about me.

When I saw the look on her dads face I knew I did not know the whole story. I think her dad picked up on this because he then said "you and us are not the exact same, wolfblood is genetic while yours seems to be more like a virus which was passed by someone else. What we need to know is what happens for you at a full moon. I am going to talk to some contacts and try to find out for you. We are here to help you in any way. We look after our own. Even if your not quite us"

I felt relieved after this. Maddy then asked if I wanted if I wanted to go into the woods to see about any powers that I may have.

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

The woods felt freeing. Kinda like I could let loose a bit and I felt more at home. We ran around a lot. We listened to the sounds and climbed trees. This was the first time I really let myself go with my powers. Near the end of it we both collapsed onto the grass laughing. We then just talked a bit. About my past and life in America and about her and her parents and about the whole wolf thing. She said that no one else knew and that she was happy to share this with someone. Though she did mention the blond kid she said he was only here temporarily anyway. During our time in the woods we leant that I was faster and stronger while she had a better senses and tracking. Though she thinks some of that could be to do with her experience.

We then decided to head to the village to get some burgers. As we were walking I heard this asshole jimi saying bad things about my mum. I started to get angry and I started to seem less in control of my body

-teen wolfblood-

Maddy's p.o.v

I noticed quickly Scott getting angry. His eyes turned yellow and I could see claws started to come out of his fingers. I grabbed him and took him round the corner and tried to calm him down. I realised that he probably wolfs out like I do and as such he needs learn to control it.

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

As I started to calm down my claws started to shrink. Maddy was looking at me with worry in her eyes. It seems that our perfect paradise of being stronger, faster and having all these amazing abilities was coming to an end. Now we realised that I had to watch out with getting angry. I explained to her how I felt like something else was taking over. She reassured me when saying that she gets the same thing and we can learn control. Though mine seems more aggressive than herself. We proceeded to go get burgers then I went home. We said we would meet tomorrow after the football match to try and learn to control his werewolf enhanced anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen wolfblood chapter 3

 **Hey everyone, I realised I rushed the last chapter a bit. A few points to note are to assume that Scott and stiles are in contact but Scott is keeping the werewolf and wolfblood secret because Maddy said that it is a secret and Scott does not want stiles to get one of his crazy ideas. I also realised that I have kinda ignored Shannon and changed Ryhdians part in the story. It has only been two days and I don't see Scott and Shannon hitting it of straight away like Scott and tom did. I did not want to focus on Ryhdians story at the moment so that is why I changed it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

The following morning

Scotts p.o.v

After going home I was texting Maddy and stiles a bit. The the talk with stiles ended quickly. Me and Maddy were talking for a while. We came up with a story that I was lost and so when Maddy found me I asked if she could show me the village. We then had a burger and started to really get on. Though that's not the whole truth it is close enough that Maddy who can't tell a lie to save her life can easily say it.

I was reminiscing about yesterday a bit. I was still in shock and a bit in denial. I was coming to grips with it though. I was going through so many emotions. I went from happy to sad to fear as I realised that I could really hurt someone if I lose control. Though I was happy to have Maddy helping me I still felt alone. I left home pretty early and went for a run in the woods first. Though I stayed in human form I still felt free and I was happy to blow of some steam.

As I arrived at school I saw tom and Shannon waiting outside on a bench. I walked over to join them. Tom was ecstatic about the came tonight and to be honest so was I. I had always loved sport. In beacon hills it was lacrosse while here it is football. And unlike in beacon hills I was actually not just on the team but one of the best players. The day was pretty simple with lessons and lunch break with Maddy, tom and Shannon.

Finally the day finished. Tom and Shannon seemed to buy me and maddy's story. All my woes about this had been squash when the football match came around. We were playing some big private school that is known for being very ruff. Though we were just playing out on the field everyone came out to watch. I could see Maddy and Shannon on the side lines. Though for very different reasons. Shannon was supportive for tom while Maddy was watching to make sure I did not have a wolf problem.

The match started. I was playing mid field but was soon becoming a one man army as I scored goal after goal. This seemed to anger the other team because one of their very big players did a very illegal two footed tackle that made me flip over him. I landed with a loud snap. Everyone came running onto the pitch with Maddy at the front. She could see my claws growing and eyes going yellow with fur starting to appear. She whispered into my ear to calm down. She gave calming thought ideas like big green fields or a sunny day in the forest. Though it seemed to start working it was not quick enough so Maddy started rushing me to San. All the way there she whispered calming thoughts and by the time we arrived I was full human.

The San did a full check and found me to be fine. Though by the time I had left the game was over. We had won and as such tom and Shannon were waiting outside. Tom said he was sure he heard my bones snap and so did Shannon. Shannon was giving me sceptical looks while tom was just happy I was fine. Tom asked if I wanted to join the team in celebrating but I gave the excuse on bruised and big concussion so that I could get away.

Me and Maddy went to the woods to talk privately before going to her parents.

-teen wolfblood-

In the woods

Maddy's p.o.v

"I heard your bones snap there" I said with worry but a bit of relief as well since he seemed unharmed

"They did, I know you said we healed but I did not expect it to be this much" he said with some shock and amazement at what had happened

"Yeah we do but not bones healing in minutes. We are gonna to have to watch out for this because if it is too obvious then people will know something is up" I said with some worry at the new problem.

I then continued with "at first I thought you were like half wolfblood but now I think you are something different. Luckily there are enough similarities that we should be fine"

Scott then said with some worry "what about on the full moon. You and your parents are kinda in control but what if I am not. I don't want you and your parents to be stuck in a room with a dangerous me when I am already stronger and faster than you. What if that amplifies on the full moon"

I could see why he was worried and to be honest so was I so I said "we will work something out don't worry about it" though I could see he calmed a bit but not a lot or enough to put these problems to the side.

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

The next few weeks were great. Me and Maddy spent a lot of time in the woods running and learning about our powers. I also started to get better at control. Though we had yet to really test it. My inner wolf seemed to be stronger and as such things such as my anger amplified. Unluckily though it turns out that my kind is very secluded and they are struggling to get in contact with others.

It was the day of the full moon. Maddy was going to have her first transformation. We had decided to chain me up in the den and see what happens. We had everything set up. We also had a school trip that day to a boring ruin. It seemed that both me and Maddy were affected by the full moon. All my emotions were heightened and Maddy seemed to be full of energy. Because of her energy and playfulness that seemed to copy onto me so at every moment we were bumping into each other and running around.

Me and Maddy had grown really close and though I tried my best to hide my crush on her I think tom knew. I also think he was not too happy since I was sure he also had a crush. This seemed to increase his competitive nature and our friendship seemed to change from near best mates to more of rivals.

Me and Maddy, Shannon and tom were in a group to answer some questions on a stupid worksheet. Though me and Maddy split off to go run around and play. Tom and Shannon soon caught up and tom seemed to want to join in. He started climbing on a old boat. Then he slipped and fell off. He had hurt his leg. I ran of to get mister Jeffrey while Shannon and Maddy stayed with tom.

I soon returned with the teacher and we went as quickly as we could to the bus. Problem was we were a bit late and the tide had blocked the road. We were now stuck on the island. Me and Maddy exchanged a few glances knowing that we could be in trouble with our wolf. Tom and Shannon also seemed to be suspicious of us. For different reasons though. Shannon thought that me or Maddy could be her beast she was looking for and tom thought we were going out.

We ended up staying in a B and B in the village. I was unlucky with having to share a room with tom since him and Shannon seemed to be following me and Maddy like lost puppies. I knew I had to get away by 8. That was the same time they were doing checks. I had 2 hours to find a way out of this. Then I remembered stiles telling me about this way he would get out of class by putting his fingers in his throat to throw up. I did this with mister Jeffrey in view and then told a long story of feeling very ill and as such he put me in a single room and I topped it off with I was going to sleep early and as such mister Jeffrey said he trusts me and would not come and check. Maddy on the other hand had a bigger problem.

-teen wolfblood-

Maddy's p.o.v

Because of the stunt that Scott pulled, which was very clever, I was stuck with a more suspicious tom and Shannon. I was also in a room with the Kays. I got out easily enough by telling them that I was going into Shannons room and left when Shannon wasn't looking.

I joined Scott out by the ruin. Luckily tom and Shannon had been caught trying to leave just after me. Me and Scott walked out onto a rock looking over the see. We both slowly started to change. While mine was painless and grace full Scott seemed in pain and was resisting it. When it finally finished I learnt why. Scott was trying to take control of the wolf. Which he luckily succeeded in. I could not talk back to him but gave head gestures and such to let him know that I understood him. He said that he found a anchor and as such was fully in control for the first time. We spent the whole night running around and enjoying ourselves. It was at this point that I realised my crush on him.

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

The following morning I woke up luckily still dressed with Maddy next to me. It was about 6 or 7 Jun the morning and so we ran back to the village to not get caught. I got back into my single room before tom got there and Maddy was caught by Shannon on her way up the stairs with the excuse of sleeping on the sofa down stairs. Though toms suspicion was dumbed down Shannon's only grew.

We got on the bus and went back to school. They gave us the day off. Which was good for Maddy because it turns out that she gets tired after the full moon.

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading this chapter. I just want to thank the one follower that I have at the time of writing this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The main villain of this story is coming in a chapter or 2. I have planned for a sequel to happen as well**.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen wolfblood chapter 4

Hey everyone, I now I am releasing chapter very quickly and this is because I am on holiday and because this is my only story. I want to get properly into it before starting another story. I am making the chapters only 1500-2000 words because that is just how I like to read but if you guys want longer just let me know.

Disclaimer:I don't own nothing

Scott's p.o.v

Because of the whole staying over at the village they gave us the day off when we got back to school. Maddy had just wanted to go home and sleep because apparently that is what happens to wolfbloods. I was fine so I decided to go try and hang out with tom and repair the slightly broken friendship we have.

When I got to toms house we talked a bit and kicked a football around but it was all a bit strained. There was something he wanted to ask and new what it was. I decided to approach the subject with "I am not going out with Maddy, but I will admit I do have a crush on her just like you. I know you and Shannon think we snuck out last night but we didn't"

Tom turned to me and stopped kicking the football and picked it up and said "I am not a fool, I know you like Maddy. Shannon is going mental thinking she is some beast or something and I don't think you snuck out but I know she did. Why? I have no clue. But in 2 weeks there is that disco. Let's just agree that whoever she says yes to, the other lays off. Alright?"

For me this was the best answer I could possibly hope for, like yeah it did mean I had to compete with tom a bit but if she wants to go out with him then that's cool with me. I thought I should lighten the mood with "that's assuming she says yes to either"

Tom laughing says "yeah that's true mate. I'm glad we sorted this out"

"So am I tom"

-teen wolfblood-

As me and tom were having a sandwich for lunch I got a text from Maddy saying that her parents found something and to come over. Tom saw that I got a text. I didn't want him to think that I was rubbing in if I said it was from Maddy so I said it was from my mum wanting me to come home. Tom took it as a truth so I left without a problem.

I ran through the forest to Maddy's house. I nocked on the door and gave all the usual pleasantries to Maddy's parent. We then got into what they found out. Maddy had already explained everything that has happened so far so Maddy's dad opened with "so I have been talking o some contacts and found out that not only are your powers different it so is a pack. The usual pack has alphas and betas. Like wolfblood packs but a alpha is far stronger. Being the alpha causes this. The alpha is most recognisable with his/her red eyes. To become the alpha you must kill the previous alpha. If a alpha kills a alpha his/her powers amplify. Because of this pack wars are common. Your also more aggressive. It's amazing that you managed to find a anchor. I won't what it was because that personal but most use pain. The other thing is there is a large hunter community for your kind. Luckily there are not many in Britain because of gun control and what not."

I took a minute took take it all in. I gave a thanks then said "I want to tell my mum but I am not really sure how to. I was thinking that maybe we could all get together and talk about it"

Maddy's mum seamed hesitant but Maddy's dad jumped in with "that's a great idea, how about dinner tomorrow night"

I gave a yeah that should be fine then me and Maddy went to her room.

Me and Maddy stayed talking for a bit. She seemed worried about something. I put my hand on hers and asked what was up. I a very worried tone she said "you know how Shannon has that beast thing, yeah well she blogs it all and if one of these hunters reads it they could come for you"

I realised why she was concerned and touched that she cared. I said "yeah I have an idea. If I join her hunt for it then I can try and turn it away from published on the internet to private research, at least for now until she finds something. Which we can focus on making sure doesn't happen"

She appeared to be thinking then said "yeah that's a good idea, she is already super suspicious so we have to be gentle"

"Ok let's give it a go then" I responded.

-teen wolfblood-

The next day I walked into school and went over to Shannon.

"Shannon you are not gonna believe what I saw in the woods last night"

She turned to me and in a slightly bored tone "well it looked like a wolf but I am not sure. Wolves don't live in Britain and there isn't a zoo for miles. I think it could be connected to your beast"

She turned to me excited "yes it could be, I was going to go for a hunt soon you should come and if we see it then we can find out."

Over the next week and a half me and Shannon went on hunts and researched what her beast could be. I firmly came apart of her operation. But her and Maddy started to drift more and more every day.

-teen wolfblood-

Maddy's p.o.v

I was sitting in my room thinking about a few things. First being the disco coming up and how I wanted Scott to ask me to go with him. The second was me and shannon's friendship. We almost never talked and she new I was lying to her about something. I really wish I could tell her. At least telling Scott's mum about the werewolf thing went well. She realised that she could not change anything so she helped all she could.

I went to school and Scott came up to me in the corridor and asked if I wanted to go to the disco with him. I was pretty ecstatic but I toned it down and gave a polite yes. The disco was in a week. My worries about Shannon seemed to die out.

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

As I walked down the corridor after asking Maddy to the disco I was feeling pretty happy everything seemed to be going great. I had a beautiful girlfriend and basically super powers. I saw tom at the end of the corridor. I think he could tell what just happened. He gave me a small nod and walked off. I am happy he is going to stick to the agreement but I can also see that he is still unhappy.

-teen wolfblood-

3rd person

Shannon and tom walked into burnies and sat down. They chatted for a bit before a tall blond strong and fierce looking lady came in. She came over to Shannon and said "are you Shannon?"

Shannon with a slight stutter said "um yes I am. Why are you asking"

She stuck her hand out and said "my name is Kate argent. I have read your blog about the beast. I have seen this thing before I want to find this beast"

Shannon almost lit up and said "yeah I can show you everything I have"

Shannon, Kate and tom then left to go back to her house. They spent most of the time together before nightfall when they planned to go out find the beast.

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

I was still feeling energetic about asking Maddy out so I decided to go a run. It was a Friday night anyway so I can just sleep in tomorrow.

I started to run around the woods

-teen wolfblood-

3rd person

Kate and some men were setting up some silver glowing sticks. After creating a large circle Kate got on her quad bike and started ride around. Shannon and tom just decided to just sit down since Kate informed them that they could not ride with them.

Scott was running through the woods when he heard a loud screech in his ears. He ran away but then heard it again. He had no idea what it was. Then he felt a arrow hit him in the shoulder. Though it hurt a lot Scott knew he had to leave so he scrambled away but the women on the quad bike chased him. Scott realised that they made a circle with the screeching sticks so he climbed a tree and jumped over. Though the screeching hurt as he went over he know could run away freely. He was faster than the quad bike so he managed to get away.

Kate knew she had lost the werewolf so she returned to Shannon with pictures that she took. Though non of them indicted that it was Scott it was definitely male. This put down her suspicions of Maddy and also made her feel guilty about how she has treated her.

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

My body hurt in so many places. All were the arrows were. The chase against what I think are hunters took a lot of energy out of me. I made my way to Maddy's house. Her parents could help. I wasn't really registering what was happening around me but as soon as I opened the door I collapsed with hearing a cry of my name.

Hey everyone thanks for reading. I know this is a cliff hanger but next chapter should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Teen wolfblood chapter 5

Hey everyone I know these chapters are going up very quickly. Not much else to say at the moment

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Maddy's p.o.v

I was watching a movie with my parents when scott stumbled in covered in arrows and blood. I shout his name and caught him just before he hit the floor. I put him on the table and my parents snapped and pulled out the arrows. They started to heal almost immediately. My parents called Scotts mum and explained everything. She seemed upset but thankfully that scott is alive. She is also a doctor so she came to have a look but he seemed fine at the moment. I stayed up all night holding his hand.

The next morning I woke up to a argument between scott and his mum. His mum wanted to move away but he said that if he moved then they would know he was the werewolf. He said he should act like everything is normal for now until they figure out a way to deal with it. I could see that scott was a natural born leader and I wondered if he would ever be a alpha. Though both my parents and Scott's mum disagreed with him they could see his logic and decided to go with his plan for the moment. We ended up hanging out most of the following weekend.

-teen wolfblood-

Maddy's p.o.v

Apart from scott getting attacked me and scott had a really nice weekend. The following Monday When I got to school I was surprised to find Shannon apologising and she explained everything that happened last friday night. She now knew that her monster was male. Though I was worried that she thought it was scott I was happy to have my friend back so I told her everything about scott asking me out and I said that he was with me last night to try and move suspicion from him.

Me and Shannon grew closer everyday up to the day of the disco were we were getting ready together. Though everyday I worried about the hunters at the moment I was nervous about my date with Scott.

Just as I finished I heard a nock on the door. I opened to find scott and tom. Tom and Shannon were going together. They were both dressed in a smartish casual cloths. Scott in a sleeves rolled up red and black shirt and dark blue jeans while tom was in his jacket and brown shirt with trousers. I took Scott's arm as we walked to school. Since the kays has organised the disco everything was in pink but I didn't mind since I had scott. We danced for a while before we left to get some air. We went out to the edge of the forest and scott leaned in. My heart was basically leaping out of my chest. Me and Scott kissed for a few moments before he broke away and I heard a cry of pain as he had been shot with an arrow. He was suddenly pulled by a rope attached to the arrow to a quad bike which drove off. I tried to chase but I was not fast enough and it got away.

I immediately called mum and then went to meet her. They had called the police and I told them about how the arrow with the rope pulled him away. I left out the werewolf part but hopefully they could try and find him. My parents also called some friends and we spent all night and the next day trying to get a scent to track but as we reached the coast it cut off. We knew that she had taken him out of the country. And that he was alive at the moment. This lead us to believe that they needed him for something.

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

I woke up chained to a fence with a small amount of electricity flowing through me. There was a guy next to me. He was older and gruff looking with black hair and glowing blue eyes. My eyes were glowing yellow at the moment. There was this blond women in front of me with a smaller girl who looked similar to her but with black hair further back and more in the shadows. The blond one said "hello my name is Kate, you probably don't know were you are but I suspect you know who we are"

My stubbornness made me not say anything but give a low growl. She then turned to the guy chained next to me and said with humour in her tone "oh look this one doesn't like to talk"

She then went over to a lever and pulled it down. The high volts immediately coursed through me and so did the pain. I cried out for a second before stuffing it and growling a bit. I spent the whole time looking at the other girl. She seemed scared slightly and confused. She also seemed about my age. Eventually Kate flicked the lever up and said she will be back soon. The other girl stopped and looked at us for a second with a small amount of sorrow in her eyes.

I think I was in there for a few months. Whatever's he wanted us for was obviously it working. I talked to the guy next to me a bit as well. He said his name was Derik and that he was also a werewolf. He told me about Kate and her family. About how she seduced home and burnt his house to the ground. I told him about myself as well. I soon learnt that I was in beacon hills again. Kate came everyday and injected something into me and it kept me very weak.

-teen wolfblood-

Maddy's p.o.v

It didn't take long for the whole school to learn about scott being kidnapped. We soon learnt that the women was the Kate that Shannon met. The police found out she was an American and talked the police there.

I spent most nights howling in the woods. When scott was taken I felt like apart of me was taken. Shannon and tom obviously noticed I was sad. Even on my birthday I was sad. Scott's mon even came by with a partial complete sculpture of me and Scott. He had apparently been making it for my birthday. It was almost finished except for details on the feet and hands and such. I was so touched that he had been making it that I missed him even more.

-teen wolfblood-

Stile's p.o.v

I walking with Allison back to her house. We had decided to study for a project there. Me and Allison had built a good friendship. Though I still had my crush on Lydia my friendship with Allison also made me her friend as well. When we reached her house and walked in I saw her parents and my dad with another officer all talking. they stood as soon as we walked in. Allison asked if we should come back later but my dad said no we should stay for this as he has questions for us as well. I realised something was up so we both sat down.

My dad started with "Allison do you know who scott McCall is?"

She turned to me and said "yeah isn't he your friend that moved to Britain"

My dad answered for me with a "yes he is. Have you ever mentioned scott to your parents before"

I decided to answer this one with "yeah remember when we were all having dinner and I was talking about scott and his super senses and how he suddenly became amazing at football. Dad what is all of this about?"

"Stiles, scott has been kidnapped. Our lead suspect is Kate argent. Allison's aunt. I now believer that she learnt about him from that dinner. Maybes he is trying o find out about his senses that you mentioned, it is still unconfirmed if he is alive" I was so shocked at hearing this. I got up and ran out the door. I knew Allison was chasing me but I didn't care. Scott got kidnapped because I mentioned him while around her family. I was angry. I felt betrayed. I now knew why I hadn't heard from him for a few months.

-teen wolfblood-

Allison's p.o.v

I chased after stiles but he was faster than me and so I lost him. I felt so guilty. I had heard a lot about scott from stiles and how amazing of a person he was. I was actually wanting to meet him. I now knew that he was the young werewolf that Kate had chained up. This completely turned my world up side down. Kate had always told me that werewolves were all evil and only caused harm.

I went down to the cellar were Kate was holding them and I asked the young one if he was scott McCall. He managed to choke a yes. I untied him and put him on my shoulder. He told me to stop and untie Derik. Though I wasn't sure about him I did it anyway. I carried them both back to my house were the sherif was. I put them on the sofa and told the sherif that Kate had shown me a cellar before and if she had them in beacon hills then they would be there. The sherif quickly called an ambulance and they were taken to hospital. Once they left my dad said I did the right thing because they had done nothing wrong. While my mum seemed upset with me.

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

After being rescued all I remember was waking up in the hospital. I spoke to Derik and we decided to conveniently forget that Allison had been down with Kate before she had rescued us. On the minute that opening hours started stiles rushed in with his dad behind him. Though his dad did refrain from asking too many questions, stiles never stopped asking. They had yet to find Kate and stiles also introduced me to my rescuer Allison argent. Allison was pretty god at hiding her guilt but I still saw it. I spent a long time talking to stiles and Allison before the hospital let me go. Since my werewolf powers had healed everything while I was being taken to the hospital.

When I left I went back to stiles house and we talked for a bit. My mum called and she said she was coming out to get me.

-teen wolfblood-

Maddy's p.o.v

I was still in my sad mood when my parents called me down. As soon as I heard the words they had found scott I immediately brightened and became ecstatic. It was like months of pent up energy had been unleashed. I barraged them with questions. I finally got the answers that I wanted when they said scott would be home in 4 days. Those 4 days might have been the longest days of my life.

That morning mister Jeffrey had announced to the school the good news about Scott. Tom was also super happy and so was Shannon as she still felt guilty about Kate. I was bouncing off the walls and couldn't keep still on the car journey to the airport to pick up scott and ms Macall.

-teen wolfblood-

Scott's p.o.v

Though I was sad to leave stiles and my new friend Allison I was looking forward to seeing Maddy again. As soon as we left the gate Maddy jumped into my arms and smashed her lips onto mine. We kissed for a few minutes before Maddy's dad did a loud cough. Maddy didn't let go of me for the whole day as she was scared I would be taken away again. As soon as I got home tom and Shannon and the lads from the football had set up a little party. Though it was a quiet one people did ask a lot of questions about what happened. Though I remembered everything I said it was all really hazy so they would stop. After everyone left and my mum had gone to bed me and Maddy watched a film which Maddy had fallen asleep in my arms. A moment could not have been more bliss.

Hey everyone thanks for reading. I know this is a longer chapter but a lot happened and I didn't want to drag it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Teen wolf blood chapter 6

Hey everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own nothing

Scott's p.o.v

I started to wake up slowly. Everything was still a bit blurry but I could feel a weight on my chest. I did not take me long to realise that me and Maddy had fallen asleep watching a movie. I looked outside excepting it to light. But I was wrong. It was the middle of the night. Something felt off though. First was the feeling, it was cold and incited fear. Second was that we only started the movie at midnight. I slowly got up avoiding waking Maddy up far too easily. I walked to the front door and opened it. Opposite my house is the woods. There seemed to be a fog that was only in the woods. I stepped out of my house and walked to the tree line. i felt like I could almost sense something in there.

I followed my senses deep into the woods. With every step the fog grew thicker and feeling grew colder. Eventually I reached a clearing. There was a mountain of bodies. With Maddy's at the top. Her cold open eyes staring deep into my soul. On top of the bodies stood me. Or at least something like me. The being looked like me when I transform but he seemed more animalistic and more savage. It turned to me and said in a deep growling voice "you shall cause all there pain" then I blacked out.

-teen wolf blood-

Maddy's p.o.v

I woke up to scott shaking. He seemed to be having a night mare. I started to shake him to get him to wake up. It took me a minute but after that he suddenly sprang awake and jumped of the sofa and he was partially transformed with his glowing yellow eyes and claws out.

"Scott" I said slowly and calmly "are you alright?"

He turned to me his yellow eyes piecing me. He then closed his eyes and his human ones came back and the claws reseeded. He stood up from his crouched position and said in a tired voice "yeah just a bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned

"Later, just let me try and understand it first" he responded still not looking at me. Like doing so will cause pain.

"Ok well I should head home and get ready for school, I will see you there ok" I said while slowly getting up of the sofa

Still not looking at me he said " yeah see you there"

-teen wolf blood-

Scott's p.o.v

The next few weeks seemed pretty normal to a outside observer. Me and Maddy went on a few more dates, I was made captain of the football team and the stares and hushed voices as I walked passed stopped as well. On the inside though, I was losing it. I had that same dream every night. I struggled to control my transformation now and something felt like I was being called.

It was coming up to the night of the full moon and Maddy's parents had left town for a bit. We have planned to spend all day and night together. I was personally planning to tell her about the dreams that night as well.

At the moment though it was night time and me and Maddy were running through the woods. It was going great till a force pushed me over and I crashed into a tree. I was still dizzy but the black menacing monster with red eyes standing over me brought me to my senses. I looked up at it. Trying to hide my fear I said "you're the alpha that bit me, aren't you?"

Before it answered Maddy leapt at it only for it to swat her away like an annoying fly. Then it transformed into a person with half his face covered in burn scares. I stood up quickly and looked into his eyes. Almost challenging him to hit her again. He then in a calm tone with that villain sounding humour mixed in answered my question with "I am your alpha, I have got to say I did not actually mean to bite you. But I am glad I did because you a natural at this. Controlling your change by your second full moon. With no help as well"

At every word I grew more angry, slowly my claws started to grow "you are not my alpha" I retorted

"Yes well I like more submissive betas anyway. But that is not the point. As your alpha I am making you lose control and those nice dreams your having may just come true. Obviously they can stop if you do something for me" he said with some humour in his voice but also in a commanding way. I could feel why he said it that way because my inner wolf wanted me to obey him.

"Oh and let me guess what you want, me to kill someone, I am going to take a guess and say it is the argents back in beacon hills?"

In a slightly surprised tone he said "yeah it is actually. You see I am at war with them at the moment and I need soldiers"

Before I could give a retort Maddy jumped at him. He stuck his arm out at lightning speed and grabbed her by the neck. She thrashed around a bit before lack of oxygen nocked her out. He then turned to me and said "you know what I might take this one for safe keeping and to ensure your cooperation"

I tried to lash out at him but he just swatted me aside as he walked away dragging Maddy with him.

"Stop" I shouted "I will come with you and fight the argents"

He turned to me and said "good, come along then"

I followed him all the way to his plane and sat silently all the way to beacon hills

-teen wolf blood-

Stile's p.o.v

After scott went home Allison showed me everything about her family. Though she told me to keep it a secret. I also learnt about their code. It also took me a few weeks to forgive her for knowing that Kate had kidnapped people. I think the thing that made me forgive her was when I realised that if Kate went after scott then that must mean that scott is a werewolf. Scott didn't tell me he was a fucking werewolf. I was pretty mad with scott for a while but I slowly calmed down because maybe he was just scared but I vowed to talk to him about it. I just wanted to wait till it was in person.

Allison also taught me all the combat stuff that her dad was teaching her. It was a secret obviously but I managed to get by. I was a lot better at the more theoretical side of things. I was currently sitting on my chair in my room looking at a cam on my computer. Allison was going on her first hunt. Her dad believed that Derik was the alpha they were looking for. I had a earpiece on that connected to one Allison had hidden. My job was to tell her thing from my side like werewolf weakness and what not when she was fighting.

They started out on quad bikes creating a circular perimeter with the sonic sound sticks then they moved up to his house. Though he heard them easily and ran away the sound emitters were keeping him inside the area. Then he stared to run around in a motion that made it hard for the bikes to follow him. I was telling Allison to be careful as he was obviously planning something since this motion would keep the bikes away but would eventually cause him to be caught.

I then saw him looking at a tall tree and I told Allison to stop him climbing up it but I was too late as he had already gone up and jumped over the perimeter. And then ran away. Though I could hear Allison was upset I was thinking about how he got the idea since Derik was known to rely on strength not agility

-teen wolf blood-

Derik p.o.v

When I heard the hunters I started to run but soon learnt that they had put a perimeter up. Then I remember what scott told me once when we were locked up about how he jumped over them using a tree. I decided to start running in a wavy motion to lose them slightly to give me enough time to go up. Luckily I just got my break and managed to get over. From there it was pretty easy to get away since I had shocked the hunters and they had started a manoeuvre to surround me. I now knew that they thought I was the alpha. This meant that I had to double my search for the alpha because he killed my sister and it got these hunters on my back.

Hey everyone thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up tomorrow or the day after


	7. Notice

**Teen wolfblood**

 **Hey everyone, just posting an update. I have started to lose interest in this story as such if anyone wants to take over then let me know but don't be expecting an update from me.**


End file.
